Power Within
by AriMax98
Summary: WILL BE DELETED WHEN REVIEWERS GIVE ME A CHOICE. THANKS. But review, your opinion really counts.
1. New Guardians

"I hereby declare the guardians of the elements:

Me: Yay! New story!

Dawn: CSgirl98 doesn't own pokemon.

Chapter 1

"I hereby declare the guardians of the elements:

Andrew Shuu Jade Hayden, keeper of Earth and Grass.

Maybelle Haruka Sapphire Maple, keeper of Fire.

Ashton Satoshi Opal Ketchum, keeper of lightning.

Mistella Kasuni Aquamarine Waterflower, keeper of Water.

Dawn Hikari Diamond Twinleaf, keeper of Ice and Snow.

Paul Shinji Pearl Veilstone, keeper of Steel.

Roselyn Cherry Garnet Hayden, keeper of Air.

And Brock Takeshi Copper Pewter, keeper of Rock."

"Are you sure these are the perfect guardians lord?

"Yes. Each one will experience his or her powers soon."

"Who is first?"

"Hmmmm… Andrew will be first. He is very mature and smart for his age." ((A/N: They are all 14. Brock is 16.))

"Poor guy. I've been watching him all my life. Three unknown people killed his parents. Andrew is the only one to survive."

"Agreed, he is different from the others. He will experience difficulties, but he'll overcome them."

"How are you so sure?"

"I just am."

'That didn't come out the way I thought.'

"Then Dawn, Ash, Misty, Brock, Roselyn, Paul and May."

"Their mission shall begin soon. Find and stop the 3 witches."

"Who are they?"

"They are Jinx, witch of Mind Control, Mindy, the witch of Ice and their sister, Tundra, witch of thunder."

"Do you think they will accomplish their mission?"

"With their close friendship and all their trust and faith, I hope they will."

End of chapter 1.

Me: Well? Did you guys love it?

Dawn: I did!

Dawn and Me: Review for a faster update!!


	2. The Leaf Stone and memories

Me: Hey guys

Me: Hey guys! I'm back!

Paul: Yeah, to go write her lamest story. "Power whatever"

Me: Paul! (Hits Paul with a prune) Eat prune, prune head! (Stuffs prune in prune head's mouth)

Prune Head: Mfffffff!! Pfffff!!

Dawn: He said "CSgirl98 will never own pokemon."

Me: Enjoy!

Chapter 2

8 symbols reached the earth, the 1st going to LaRousse City.

Andrew Shuu Jade Hayden's POV ((A/N: Do I have to write the full name? LOL))

I was walking the streets of my hometown LaRousse City. My faithful and trustworthy Roselia was with me. "Rose, ros lia rose ro?" _Why did you bring me here Drew? _"Don't you remember Roselia? This is where I met you." I said. "Rosel! Ro rose!" _Yeah! Now I remember! _I chuckled. Then, a sad smile went to my face. "Ro? Rose lia Rose?" _Drew? What's wrong? _"Mom and Dad told me they found me here in this spot. No one was there, so they decided to take me in." I told her, feeling my eyes burn. "Ro…Rose" _Oh…I get it. _I smiled. As I nearly patted her head, a glowing rock fell, and nearly crashed near us. "ROSEI!!" _Eeep!! _"What the heck is this?" I muttered. I touched the stone, and suddenly, I could feel memories pass by.

Normal POV

A man, with dark green hair ran a woman who had Jade hair. Three girls, no witches followed them and one said "Jinx, play some mind tricks with the boy. Tundra, hit the girl with lightning. I'll deal with the baby." "Ok sis!" the one named Jinx replied. "We will destroy the guardians of the elements!" Tundra screamed. Jinx's eyes glowed a bright purple, and Daniel, the man with dark hair fell. "No!! Daniel!" Jasmine shouted. "Quiet, you old hag." Tundra said. She cast lightning and it struck Jasmine. Jasmine fell to the ground, her hair over her face. "Time to destroy the third!" Mindy cried. She walked over to the baby wrapped in a blanket and started to cast a freezing spell. Suddenly, the attack stopped and the baby glowed bright green. He waved his small hand and the witches vanished. All there was left was the dead Daniel and Jasmine, and their son with a leaf scar on his arm.

End of flashback

I opened my eyes too see Roselia looking at me with concern. I told her I was fine and stood up. I felt a deep surge of pain on my arm and looked at it. He stone wasn't there anymore and a dark leaf shaped gash was left. I suddenly remembered the baby in the dream and shook my head. "N-no, that's not possible." What was I thinking? I realized that….

I was the baby in the memory.


	3. What is going on here?

Me: I'm back

Me: I'm back!

May: Hey people!

Drew: Do people even read these?

Me: I guess, to make the story longer.

Ash: So, who gets magic next?

Me: You'll see.

May: CSgirl98 would like to thank all the people who reviewed chapter 2, "The Leaf Stone and Memories".

Drew: The people love me.

Me: Only a few people reviewed.

May: ONLY a few people.

Ash: Still, there is 1 Drew supporter in the room.

Drew: Who?

(All looks at me)

Me: I admit! It's me.

All: Whoa.

Me: On with the story!

Ash: CSgirl98 does not own pokemon, or any of us, Japan, the world, KFC, Starbucks, and…..

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!!

Chapter 3: What is happening here?

Drew was running to his house. The scar, the rock, the memory, it seemed too much! Roselia was wondering on what the heck happened.

'How could this happen? Why is Drew getting all of this all of a sudden? It's too weird.' She thought. She still had to catch up. Drew was running too fast. She was just a few inches away from him. 'Dang, I forgot how far the house can be. Oh God.' Roselia stopped running. "What is it?" Drew asked. 'HOW CAN HE BE NOT OUT OF BREATH?' Roselia thought. Drew's eyes suddenly widened. He scooped up Roselia and ran faster than you can say 'Contestshipping'. "Drew!" "Oh my god! It's him!" "Drewie, your mine!" 'Damn fangirls…' thought Drew. 'Always a problem for Drew. Everyday, every hour, every minute, and every second. Can't he just get some privacy around here?' Roselia thought. "Thank God were near the house!" Drew said, panting. 'Shoot. I forgot about his asthma. He had an inhaler a while ago, that's why…' Drew quickly burst in the house and locked the door. It took a while since he attached 10 locks to keep the fan-girls out. "Drew dear, are you okay?" Winona called. "Forget that mom! What do you think this is?" Drew asked, showing his mother the red scar on his arm. It was still red, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. "Oh my god, Andrew Shuu Hayden, what is that?" Winona asked, trying to call Wallace. "Winona…I think we should tell him now…" Wallace said, stepping out of the door way. "What?" Drew asked. He was now curious and wanted to see if these 'powers' were for real.

Wallace's story:

In this universe, there is another world. The world of the elements, so pure and free from evil. The rulers were Sky Perdiot Hayden and Jasmine Lily Hayden. Three witches came to destroy their land. The kingdom of elements was attacked and the rulers decided to give powers to the most faithful to the kingdom. One, brave received the element of thunder. One, she believed that true beauty lied within, received fire. One, a girl who was impatient but caring got water. A cold hearted man received steel, soon his heart became pure. A commoner got rock. A determined girl got ice, and the final element, belonged to the bravest, courageous, and most giving of all. He got the powers of earth and they all battled the witches. One girl who had powers of air, helped the seven heroes, and they were victorious. The witches' daughters became angry and killed three of the elemental masters. Soon, the one with earth was left alone, and he battled the three witches, alone. No one survived. Then, three of the witches' best friends became furious. They swore that they would kill every descendant of the earth master. The master's name was…

Daniel Opal Jonathon Hayden, the first.


	4. The truth and the ghosts

Me: Yo people

Me: Yo people!

Drew: Just updated yesterday and updating again?

Me: Yeah! I have a ton of ideas!

Drew: Wait, are we the only ones here?

Me: Yeah! Drew, can you do the disclaimer?

Drew: No.

Me: Please? (Begs May-style)

Drew: Fine! CSgirl98 does not and never will own pokemon! Happy?

Chapter 4

"No, it can't be possible." Drew said. "Why would it be impossible?" Winona asked. "Winona, Drew may be right. Although there are some hints to show that he or she is a guardian." Wallace said. He grabbed an old book and opened it. "Like what?" Drew asked. "One. Being a descendant of an elemental master. Drew, did you happen to see some sort of flashback in your head?" Drew was shocked. It happened a while ago, at the park. "I swore I could've seen a man and a woman. They were running, carrying this small infant who awfully looked like me." Drew began. Wallace was eyeing him closely as Winona bit her lip. "Three girls attacked the man and woman. I think they said something like destroying the third. Then, the baby just waved his hand, and a bright green light came out. Then, I saw a mark on his hand that exactly looked like mine." Drew finished. "Ok, it's official. Drew is certainly a descendant of the elemental master." Wallace said, closing the thick book. "Drew. Your friends could also be descendants." Winona said. "Really? I need proof! Why does this all happen to me? Misfortunes, death, and now powers? I don't want to hear more." Drew said. He felt a strong mix of emotions stirring inside of him. Anger, Confusion, Worry…. Too much! Drew looked around in his room. Ribbon cases, 3 to be exact, closet, bed (Drew: Duh!!), posters, pictures…Him and May together…And his most prized object, the Johto Ribbon Cup. He wanted a normal life. "Why is my life full of misfortunes?" Drew asked himself… _Andrew…Andrew…_ "What the heck? Who is saying that?" Drew asked. Suddenly, the lights turned off. "Damn, Harley, is you are doing this, I swear that you would receive a beating up." Drew said, stepping back. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. 'Is this some kind of practical joke?' he thought. Then, two white ghosts appeared and said _"Andrew! We need to talk to you!" _"Aaaahhh!!" was all there was left…

Me: Cliffy! Curious? If you guess it right, you can be in the next chapter!

This chapter is dedicated to A Rose for me-A Rose for you and Riikani!! 


	5. The Truth

Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Me: Hello guys! Here is my guest, the one who got the question right… (Drum roll) **Riikani!!**

Riikani: Hello! It's an honor to be here!

Me: Mind telling the readers the answer?

Riikani: It is... (Drum roll again) Drew's parents! Believe it or not.

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!

Me: Uh…Naruto, this isn't a Naruto story.

Naruto: Oh. (Leaves)

Riikani: Was he doing the drum rolls?

Me: I think.

Riikani: CSgirl98 would like to say a big Thank You to those who put her on Favorite Authors and Favorite Stories.

Me: You all support me.

Riikani: CSgirl98 does not own pokemon.

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!

Riikani and Me: (sweatdrops)

Chapter 5: The truth

THUMP!!

"Daniel, look what your idea did!" Jasmine said, shaking her head. (Riikani: Rhyme!)

"Well, I may have surprised him a bit but… OK I ADMIT!! I made my son faint."

"(Sighs) You are still the same Daniel." Jasmine said, approaching the young boy on the floor.

"Just a shock! Why is my son like this?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, when those three attacked him, they cast a weakening spell. That spell weakened him until now." Jasmine explained.

"Like his asthma?"

"Bingo. You got it right, get an imaginary cookie." Jasmine said sarcastically.

"YAY!! I LOVE SWEETS!!" Daniel shouted. (Is he dense or what?)

"Honestly, you NEVER change." Jasmine said. The young boy stirred.

"What…what happened?" Drew asked, rubbing his head. He suddenly stood up and stared in shock.

"I'm delusional…" Drew muttered. He took of his contacts (Yes, he has contacts… In my story!) and put on his glasses.

"Damn, I'm not delusional…" Drew said. "Who are you?"

"Andrew…Don't remember us?" Jasmine asked slowly.

"We'll give you a hint. My name is Daniel, and her name is Jasmine." Daniel explained.

Drew's eyes widened. Daniel, Jasmine…Those names are familiar. There was one way too see… "Ok. Just a question. What happened on the night of March 14 1997?" Drew asked. 'Please know…' he pleaded in his head.

Jasmine smiled sadly. "Andrew…We were killed on that night…Only one survived…"

Drew was shocked. They had to be… "Mom? Dad?"

Daniel smiled. "Hi son."

Drew's eyes filled up with tears. Jasmine smiled and rushed to him.

"Don't cry dear…" she whispered. Drew sobbed. "I-I thought I would n-never see you again…" he said through sobs.

"Never say never Drew. Never say never." Daniel said. He went to Drew and hugged him. Daniel looked a lot like Drew, having the same hair and eye color as him. Jasmine however had Aqua hair and Jade eyes.

"We shall never leave your side Drew…We will always be with you. Wherever you are." Jasmine said.

Drew looked at them. His eyes were red and puffy. "Don't leave me…"

End of chapter 5.

Me: I love this chapter! Very emotional!

Riikani: Being united is so touching.

Me: I agree.

Riikani and Me: REVIEW FOR A FASTER UPDATE!


	6. Just a Dream

Chapter 6: How about them

Chapter 6: Just a dream

Me: Hello once again!

Paul: Hmph. You know that you are going to get writer's block soon, right?

Me: I almost, but last night, I dreamed of this chapter!

Paul: I can't believe I'm being written by the crazy moron.

Naruto: BELIEVE IT, PRUNE HEAD!!

Me: Thanks, Naruto.

Naruto: Always helping other people, CS!

Paul: Crack-head does not own pokemon. Heck, she is even borrowing this laptop!

Naruto: BELIEVE SHE WON'T OWN IT, DON'T BELIVE THAT SHE IS A CRACK-HEAD!!

Me: O.O Thank you Naruto.

Just a dream?

"Wallace, we shouldn't bother Drew. He needs time." Winona said. Wallace was going to Drew's room to explain.

"Winona, my son needs more…" But he was cut off.

"Your son? Wallace, if I remember right, we adopted him." Winona interrupted.

"Win, I don't care. He needs guidance." Wallace said, almost shouting.

"HE NEEDS TIME TO REFLECT!" Winona shouted.

Wallace stared at her. He shook his head and opened the door. But, it was…

"Locked? Andrew, open this door now!" Wallace shouted.

"Wallace, don't!" Winona pleaded.

But Wallace didn't listen. "Andrew, open this door now! One…"

Drew could hear Wallace outside. He wanted to follow his real parents.

"Two…" Drew's anger was reaching the boiling point, green light glowed on his hands and his eyes turned darker…

"Three! Andrew! Open up or else!" Wallace shouted. He kicked the door and Drew's temper ran out.

"GET OUT!!" He shouted, green light burst out and Wallace jumped to the other side.

"Wallace! I told you! What the bloody hell is happening now?" Winona asked. (Hehe….From Harry Potter)

Drew felt his energy being drained. He collapsed to the floor and the green light vanished…

Three hours later…

Drew woke up and was shocked. Wasn't the door broken? Why was he on the bed? Wasn't there supposed to be a big hole on the ground? He pinched his arm just to make sure.

"It was just a dream…" Drew muttered. It wasn't real. Jasmine, not even his joking father Daniel.

"I just imagined them. Am I really that desperate too see them?" He asked himself. A voice rang in his head:

"We shall never leave your side. Stay focused and we shall always be with you…" Jasmine's voice said. "Drew, we talked to you, we are real, and shall stay with you forever." Daniel's voice said.

Drew smiled. He made contact with them in his dreams and he knew that they would always remain within him in his heart, and soul…

He muttered one and one thing only:

"Now and forever, we are united, never to be separated again…"

Me: That's a wrap!

Misty: Where did you get the last line?

Me: Got it from Harry Potter, book number 7.

Misty: I knew it!

Me: This chapter is dedicated to…uh…

Dawn: To her inspiration, **EVAN AAML's story: Power from Within!**

All three: Review to make her update faster!

_Preview for FUTURE chapter:_

"_Jade!" a cheery voice shouted._

"_Garnet, I told you it's Drew!" Drew said, shaking his head, laughing._

_A fourteen year old girl with long black hair and green eyes ran over to them. She was wearing a light aqua dress with a pink ribbon as a belt. Her boots were yellow and buckled. _

"_Hey cuz! Did you miss me?" Garnet asked. Her black hair glittered in the sun._

"_WOW!! DREW, YOU KNOW THIS PRETTY GIRL??" Brock asked. As usual, he had flowers in his hand and hearts in his eyes._

"_Yes Brock, I know her. Guys, this is Roselyn Cherry Garnet Hayden, my cousin, and the 8__th__ guardian we've been looking for." Drew said._

And, one more thing. An evil bad guy returns to get revenge on Drew! Who is it? Hint: He got May's heart just so his REAL girlfriend could win the Grand Festival! Thank You amv4eva!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Brock: Hello! CSgirl98 isn't here, so I will guide you through the story.

May: Right. Drew isn't here too. I wonder where he is.

Brock: Well, CS does not own pokemon, LaRousse city, or the song used here. If there is any…

May: Wait! Answer this people. 'What did Drew inherit from his mom (Jasmine) and his Dad (Daniel)?' The clue is in chapter five! Go, go, and go!!

Chapter 7: Revenge and a return of an enemy

9: 57 pm, LaRousse city

Drew was still awake. He was thinking about something…

'If I really have powers, what about them?' he thought.

Above, in the center of infinity… (From W.i.t.c.h!)

"Andrew has doubts, lord."

"I see…We shall visit him in his sleep and talk to him!"

'I wonder why we voted for this nutcrack to be the next Oracle. We'll never know…'

"But, Master Himerish, he may not believe it…"

"Do not be paranoid, Cassidy. He will believe."

"Oh well…"

"Although, you may be right…"

"Now who's paranoid?"

"HMPH!!" Himerish scoffed and turned his back.

'Oh my gosh, he's a bigger nutcrack than Daniel …'

"What is it Tibor?" Himerish asked.

"Master…I'm afraid that the three witches have a new member…" Tibor said.

"Who?"

"…Joey Graystone…"

Back in LaRousse city, 11:35 am

Drew was in his room. He was thinking about what happened to his friends. He looked around his room. The door was closed, the bed was made, and the windows were open….Wait. Windows open?

"Why are the windows open? I just closed them…Aaahhh!!" A rope was suddenly tied behind him and he fell to the ground.

"How's that for revenge Drew?" a cold voice asked.

"J-Joey Graystone!?" Drew exclaimed.

"In the flesh, pal! Now, how about I kill you and I will finally win May's heart again with you out of the way, eh?" he taunted.

"You'll never get May!" Drew said. A fire burned inside of him and his eyes darkened.

"Try me." Joey said. He gathered a black ball of energy in his hands.

"W-What? You have powers too?" Drew asked.

"Of course. I'll destroy you, to get revenge on you, since that bitch Daniel killed my father."

"Don't call my father that!" Drew shouted. The fire in him burned more and his eyes nearly were black.

"Why can't I? You're like him anyway. Weak, sensitive to other people's emotions, willing to die for someone when they can just die anyway, over-controlling, stubborn, arrogant, over confident, a big loser, and most of all, a back-stabbing person."

"MY FATHER WAS NEVER LIKE THAT!!" Drew shouted again. His skin was getting hot and the ropes that tied him were burning.

"He was. Now, who will protect you? No one is here. Just you and me." He pointed his hand at Drew. "Any last words?"

"Just a few. Fire already. Kill me, destroy my life."

"Just the answer I wanted, Hayden." He then pointed at Drew and the black electrifying energy shot towards him.

Drew's eyes then widened and the ropes completely burned. He then pointed his hand at the black ball and green light came out.

"Damn it! Hayden, I shall return to kill you again!" Joey shouted. He vanished into black smoke.

"He'll be back soon…" Drew muttered. He suddenly fell on the floor, paralyzed.

Me: Nooo!! Another cliffy!!

Drew: JOEY GRAYSTONE??

Dawn: Yep. You better…

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!

Misty: Dang, this chapter is four chapters long in Microsoft Word!

Brock: Hey, I thought there was a song used here?

Me: Whoops.

May: Hey, chapters 2-7 are all about Drew! What about us??

Me: I promise I will put you in the next one!

Dawn: Yay!

Ash: Turkey!

Paul: Pathetic. This story sucks.

Dawn: Paul-Prune-head… He sucks… (LOL)

Me: Oh yeah? How about this? (shows picture of Dawn kissing Kenny)

Paul: DAMN!! GIVE IT TO ME!!

Misty: Give it to me….Yeah, no one's gonna show me, how!

All: Review for a FASTER update!

Note: SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE FAST ENOUGH!! Our router got broken and I couldn't use the net! Maybe in my dad's call center, but all the files are in my grandma's laptop! FORGIVE ME!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I'm back

Me: I'm back!

Dawn: Hoorah!

Misty: So…We will appear in this one?

Me: YUP!!

All: Yeah!!

Dawn: CSgirl98 does not own Pokemon, or W.i.t.c.h. If she did, why would she be writing this story?

Me: Good point.

Chapter 8: Reuniting and discovering

Misty stared at Ash with a 'What the bloody hell did you do to him' look.

"Hey, I just saw him on the ground! So I had to…" but he was interrupted.

"Dragged him on the sidewalk? Poor guy…" May said.

Ash, Misty, and May found Drew unconscious in his room when they came to visit. Now they were in May's house.

"Well Brock? What is it?" Misty asked.

"Stun Spore, obviously." Brock said. He rubbed his head and said (rhyme?) "But it also looks like poison powder, or even sleep powder."

"Who did this is the question." Dawn said. She just entered the room with a worried look on her face.

Drew suddenly stirred on the couch he was lying on.

"Guys, he's waking up!" Ash exclaimed.

"He looks like he has a nightmare!" Misty said.

"Joey…" Drew muttered.

"Joey? Boy? Girl? WHO??" May almost shouted.

"Shh!!" Misty scolded.

"Graystone…Revenge on May…Killed father…" Drew muttered some more.

"Joey Graystone? Who the hell is that?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, some sick bastard who tried to steal May's heart and so that his real girlfriend could win the GF." Ash said.

"Damn, that so f stupid!" Dawn said.

"Language!" May and Brock said in a sing-song voice.

Ash laughed and Misty tried to hold back her laughter, but failed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" they laughed. But, they both fell in a well, _awkward _position. 

"Oooh….Get a room, you two!" shouted May.

"SHUT UP!!" both Ash and Misty shouted.

"Guys, the problem? Stun spore or something else?" Dawn called.

"Stun spore." Brock said.

"HE'S WAKING UP!! WOO HOO!!" May said, jumping.

All stared at May. "What?" she asked.

"You should keep your mouth shut May. A Beedrill may enter it." Drew said, smirking.

"Very funny Drew." Ash said, snickering.

Misty rolled her eyes. "You should know that you're in May's house." she said.

"What!? I thought my house?" Drew said, astounded.

"We found you unconscious in your room." Misty explained. "And when we got here, you were mumbling things."

"Things like?"

"Killed father, revenge on May…" Misty wrinkled her nose and said "…Joey Graystone."

"Joey's after me. He wants to kill me all because my father killed his." Drew said.

"Huh? Wallace killed his dad?" Ash said confused.

Drew winced and said "Not Wallace. I told you that I was just a step-son, right?"

"Yeah."

"Believe it or not, but…"

"But what?" May asked. "We'll believe you always."

"Ok…It's…"

Then, a white light surrounded them all. (Dang, I always interrupt suspense moments like this.)

Center of Infinity…

"Eeeep! Where the heck are we?!" Dawn asked.

"Guardians! Welcome to the center of infinity, or as we call it, _Kandrakar!_" (Another w.i.t.c.h. place?) Himerish welcomed them.

"Candy car? What is this place?" Ash asked.

"The Center of Infinity…This place seems familiar!" Drew said.

"Andrew recognizes this place, no?"

"Wait…Andrew? How do you know my name?"

"Just like I know Ashton, Mistella, Maybelle, Dawn, and Brock!"

"Our full names…OUR PRIVACY IS INVADED!!" Ash shouted. All sweat dropped at this.

"Let me explain. Maybelle, you have fire within you. Mistella, water is your best friend. Ashton, your energy is like lightning. Dawn, beauty like snow. Brock, knowledge strong as rock. And Andrew, true leadership like a strong Narra." (Narra is the National tree in my country.)

"I know my power is Earth and Grass." Drew said. Dawn, Misty, Ash, Brock, and May stared at him.

"I think the stun spore reached his brain." May whispered.

"I have proof of it guys. Look!" Drew raised his hand at a wilted Rose, and it sprouted once again.

"Wicked." Ash said.

Himerish smiled. "Believe and you shall discover."

May pointed at a candle, and it lit up.

Misty controlled the waves.

Brock built a small hill with rocks.

Dawn made it snow.

And Ash touched a small lamp and it turned on. (Random much? .')

"See? You guys also have powers. Ever since you were born!" Drew said.

"But, how do you know all this?" May asked. The others nodded.

"Two special people told me."

"That's right! I'm Daniel, the REAL father of Drew." Daniel suddenly said.

"Daniel! Don't surprise them again! Maybe you'll cause them to have a heart attack instead. Sorry about Daniel. I'm Jasmine, his real mother." Jasmine said. She whacked Daniel on the head.

"Owww!! What did I do?" he complained.

"Real stupid. Good thing Drew only got the looks from him and the brains from me." She said, laughing.

Drew smiled and looked at the others. They were speechless and staring at him. Ash looked from Drew to his real parents.

"Ok…I'm confused." He said. "Anyone have gum?"

"WHOO!! He's like me! Told you Jasmine!" Daniel cheered.

"Once again, REAL stupid."

"Well, since Himerish has gone of to meditate for a reason… (maybe play puzzles, he added) I'll explain to you kids your powers except Drew, who already knows." Daniel said.

"Let me do it. You might twist their minds." Jasmine said. "Ok. Misty, you got your powers from Temari, the master of water. May, you got yours from Fallon, master of fire. Dawn, from Vinessa, of ice, Ash, from Brandon, of lightning, and Brock, from Raven of Brock-I mean rock."

"Drew got his from my great-great-great-great grandfather, Daniel the first."

"Now, only two are missing, Paul Veilstone, and Roselyn Hayden. Find them and come back here." Jasmine said.

"Ok! I know where he is anyway." Dawn said.

"Drew? How about Roselyn?"

Drew smiled. "In Littleroot."

Me: Hooray! The celebration of six pages on Microsoft Word!

Jasmine: You're good.

Himerish: Why was I meditating?

Me: That's what Oracles do.

Jasmine: Review for a faster…

Daniel: COOKIE!! (stupid right?)

Jasmine: NO BOZO!!

Cassidy: UPDATE!!

Me: Hey, this is almost a thousand words long! Oh wait, it is!


	9. Chapter 9

Misty: Hello

Misty: Hello!

Dawn: CS isn't here again.

Ash: Baloney!

May: She's buying some cookies.

Brock: CSgirl98 does not own Pokemon.

Chapter 9: Meet Rose and the three tests!

"So…Where is Rose again?" Ash asked for the millionth time. They were walking around Littleroot, looking for her.

"She's here. Just wait!" Drew said.

"If she is here, then why the hell is she taking to long?" Paul asked coldly. They already picked him up a few ours ago in Petalburg.

Drew shot him a glare and looked around.

"Hey, is that her?" Misty asked, pointing to a violet haired person.

"Pffft…Misty, you're pointing at…" Dawn giggled.

"PAUL!!"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!! GET IT?!" Paul exploded. The rest of them laughed. Drew suddenly pointed at someone.

"She's here!"

"Jade!" a cheery voice shouted.

"Cherry, I told you it's Drew!" Drew said, shaking his head, laughing.

A fourteen year old girl with long black hair and green eyes ran over to them. She was wearing a light aqua dress with a pink ribbon as a belt. Her boots were yellow and buckled.

"Hey cuz! Did you miss me?" the girl asked. Her black hair glittered in the sun.

"WOW!! DREW, YOU KNOW THIS PRETTY GIRL??" Brock asked. As usual, he had flowers in his hand and hearts in his eyes.

"Yes Brock, I know her. Guys, this is Roselyn Cherry Garnet Hayden, my cousin, and the 8th guardian we've been looking for." Drew said.

"WOW!! DREW, THIS IS YOUR COUSIN??" Brock asked again.

"Yep. Believe it or not."

"My darling, sweet Roselyn let us go out on a romantic moonlight dinner tonight! Maybe about 7 pm…OUCH!!"

"Sorry Brock, this girl's Drew's cousin! AND, Drew does not want to be related with you!" Misty said, pulling Brock's ear.

"Sorry Rose. Brock always appears like that." Ash said.

"No prob! Guys always go gaga over me." she explained.

"Sure…" Drew said, rolling his eyes.

"…Like when the fan-girls go gaga over Drew!" she continued, laughing.

"HEY!!" Drew said.

"So, of we go?" Rose asked.

Then, everything around them faded and, they appeared, as usual in The Center of Infinity.

"WOW…." She said, amazed.

"Andrew! We knew you would succeed with your friends!" Jasmine said. Her hair was this time tied in a bun.

"Alright! I cooked Sandwiches!" Daniel called.

"He's just excited. Oh my gosh, is that my niece?" she asked.

"Yeah! In the flesh!" Rose said.

"GUYS!! Help!" May said. She was trying to help Drew up.

"What happened May?" Jasmine asked.

"D-drew suddenly shouted, and when I came here, he was o-on the g-ground!" May stuttered.

"He's having a vision!" Daniel said. "FLYING TOMATOES SHALL ATACK!! Run everyone!! Aaaah!!" He said.

"He's right! Well, only for the vision part." Jasmine said.

Then, _"Imperia." _Rose said. A portal appeared and…

"JOEY!!" May shrieked. She hid behind Misty.

"We can see what Drew is seeing in his mind here." Rose explained.

"No…" Daniel said.

"What?" asked Ash.

"…The kingdom of Emerald Aura…" he continued.

"…Is being attacked by Joey Graystone"

Everyone gasped. Silence followed. The portal suddenly turned black.

"Hey! Who cut the cable?" Ash asked.

"I won't let them destroy my homeland!" Drew suddenly said. May rushed to help him up.

"Not without practicing your powers you don't!" Jasmine said.

"Wait. We're guardians, so we need to save people!" Drew protested.

"Two tasks. Whoever manages to get through all will keep this." Daniel said. He showed a star-shaped pendant. It was a clear apricot.

"What are the two?" Dawn curiously asked.

"One, bravery, and two…Self Admit." Daniel said.

"So we have to pass these silly tests. No big deal!" Paul said.

"It is a big deal! No guardian has PASSED the 2nd one!" Jasmine said.

"I'm willing to." Drew said.

"Us too!" Dawn, May, Misty and Rose said.

"Count us in!" Brock and Ash shouted.

"Paul?"

"I don't want to."

"If he doesn't, it is his choice."

"Fine by me!"

"The tasks will start tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hey y'all

Me: Hey y'all! How is it going!

Ash: You already said that.

Me: Wever. (Shorthand version of 'whatever'. I use it all the time! LOLZ)

May: You just updated.

Me: It is a gift for who put me on favorite author, story alert, and etc…

Dawn: CS is inviting all your CS stories to be put in her well, her C2 thing.

Me: I'm hiring staff! Yes, you with the big fluffy bunny!

Dawn: Ok… CSgirl98 does not own pokemon.

Chapter 10: Pressure, Regrets, and pain.

"I can't believe we REALLY have powers!" Rose exclaimed.

"Believe it!" Ash said.

"We need to stop watching 'Naruto' for a while." Misty said, shaking her head. (Another rhyme?)

"Drew? You've been awfully quiet." May noticed.

"Yeah dude, (Did he REALLY say that?) tell us the thing on your mind." Ash suggested.

"It's…Nothing. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Drew said. After that, he left.

"Hope he's okay." May said, concerned.

"He's just tired. He'll be fine tomorrow." Paul said, not caring.

"Think so, pudding brain?" Ash challenged. Paul was a bit taken back.

"Dude, chill! It's not like I hate him or something!"

"Can't you understand the feelings of others? Drew has just seen his real parents, thrice! He is told about our powers, and is going under pressure!" Ash said. His anger flared more.

"What pressure, Ashy-boy?" Paul sneered.

"Pressure, idiot! Explaining to Wallace and Winona where he's been! Rack your brains Polly Pocket!" Ash shouted.

"Why don't you?"

"BECAUSE, I'M DAMN SMARTER, YOU B!!" (Sorry, I can't handle those words yet.)

"Stop it! Both of you!" Misty said. "Can't you both see that we're a TEAM now? Stop fighting! Ash, stop pissing Paul off! Paul, understand someone's feelings for once!" she shouted.

It was dead silent. The wind was blowing, and yellow leaves flew around them.

"Let's go May, Misty, Dawn." Rose said. She also grabbed Brock's hand, and went away, leaving Paul and Ash behind.

Ash looked at Paul, shook his head, and went to the PC.

Hayden residence, 5:30 pm.

Drew nervously went in. 'This is crazy, how can I possibly be a leader?' he thought. The house was empty. A note told him that Wallace and Winona went out.

'Great, I'm here on my own.'

He went up to his room, and locked the door. Getting his camera, he looked at all the pictures before the discovery of his powers.

'Before, everything used to be so normal. Now, it seems like…like a whole ton of pressure is put on my shoulders.' He thought.

He sighed. 'Now I have to hide my whole identity carefully. A whole lot tougher than I thought.' Drew got up form his bed and got his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey May."

"Hey Drew! Are you feeling better now?"

"A bit. The two tasks tomorrow make me a bit…"

"Nervous?"

"Like my first contest against Solidad." He said quietly. Feeling something hot in his eyes, he quickly wiped them away.

"Drew, I know that you're trying not to cry now." May said softly.

"By the tone of my voice, I guess so…"

"Drew, I think you have to let go of it. Try to relax. Think of something soothing for you."

'But May, that thing is you.' Drew thought.

"Are you still there?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Do it Drew. It always works for me."

"Fine. See you."

"Bye." Then she hung up.

'May's right. I should let go of that loss. Why am I still disappointed about it?' Then he remembered something.

_Flashback_

"_Lapras, Ice Beam!" Solidad said._

"_Roselia, dodge, and use petal dance as a defense!" Drew shouted. He had to win this one, he had to!_

_Solidad smirked. "Lapras, now use Water Pulse to wash away the petals!" she said._

_Drew gasped. He was NOT expecting this! "Roselia, Magical Leaf!" he said quickly._

_But it back-fired. Ice beam and Water Pulse combined, striking Roselia. She crashed to the ground, with no energy left._

"_BZZZT!!" The three X's on the judges' panels appeared. _

"_And Roselia is down! Solidad is the winner!"_

_Drew looked at his Roselia. Tears quickly formed in his eyes, he returned Roselia, and bowed. A whole round of applause came form the audience. A few girls there wiped their eyed. (Fans already??)_

_Drew ran of the stage, tears falling out of his eyes. 'I'll never be successful like dad like this…' he thought. _

_Solidad went out of the stage. She saw Drew and smiled sadly. She went and sat next to him. "Great battle there." She said. Then she patted him on the back and left with her new Sapphire blue ribbon._

_End of flashback._

'I'll never get over that memory.' He thought.

"_What hurts the most, is being so close..." _Drew's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey pal!" Ash said.

"Ash, why did you call me?"

"Listen. May called me up and told me everything. Listen, its fine if you lose. Just"

"Ash, I'm fine about that. When I left, I heard you shouting at Paul. What was that all about?"

"Uh…About how he treats his new…Totodile!" (Hypocrite!)

"Are you sure? I heard you shout something about my parents."

"-That's because they will treat Totodile better!"

"Ok…That's odd."

"See ya!"

"Yeah, see you Ash."

Drew sighed. Can they talk about something besides the contest? "Man, I'm really regretting meeting Solidad." He said. He looked at his arm. The mark was still there, but it was not bloody red anymore. He closed his eyes, and drifted of to sleep.

Petalburg, 7:50 pm.

May was busy writing in her diary. It was a bright red, with hearts all over. The CD player was playing the song 'That's just the way we roll' by JB. (I'm listening to it now!)

"Hmm….Maybe this part will work." She said. She was writing a song.

"_Call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll!"_

"I love this song!" May said. (Who doesn't?)

Sneak on what May is writing….

Say it aloud, say it again,

I shall succeed, be the best, among the rest!

It's like, climbing a mountain,

Falling in love,

Putting all the pieces…

And take control…

Me: DONE!!

May: Did I really write that song?

Me: No, I typed it up after watching "Camp Rock"!

Dawn: (Bashes Paul on the head)

Me: GOOOOO DAWN!!


	11. FINALLY!

Chapter 11

Me: Hello! Hi! Konichiwa!

Drew: (sighs) What is with the world-wide greetings!?

Me: Whatever Drewsy.

Drew: (anime vein on head)

Me: So….Yeah!

Drew: What? No thank you, chapter previews, wild ideas for the next 100 chapters???

Me: Only for 25 chapters, I guess…

Drew: You're bored to death, aren't you?

Me: Shut Up.

Drew: Ok…If anyone needs me, I'll be in your laptop, digging up more ideas on the net. (Vanishes into thin air)

Me: Ok…That was weird. I do NOT own pokemon. If I did, Ash and May love would be forbidden, I would put Drew in EVERY season; Drew would have a Leafon, he would also have gotten an Arcanaine, Dawn would fall in love with Paul, my laptop would be fixed, Harley would admit that he's gay…

CHAPTER 11! Enter Task 1! With Task 2?

"Welcome to the 1st task!" Daniel said. He pulled out a BBQ stick and pointed it at a portal. "You have to face your number 1 fear to get through this!"

All except Daniel, Jasmine, Rose and Paul went in…

Misty…

"Eeeek!!! Bugs!" she shouted. Yep, for Misty, bugs are her number 1 fear.

"Yuck! Icky!" she said.

"I have to get out of here!"

Ash…

"Huh? There's nothing scary here!" he said.

"Hey look!"

"Who's there?" Ash demanded.

"It's us, Ashy-boy!"

"G-Gary!?"

Brock…

"AAAAAHHH!!!"

"Crogunk attacks!!!" Brock shouted. He ran away.

"Nooo!!! Not Poison Jab!!!" Brock said.

Dawn….

"What the…There's snow everywhere!" she said happily.

"HEY DEE DEE!!!" A mocking voice said.

"Kenny!!!"

May…

"What is this place?" May asked herself.

"MAY!!!"

"What? Solidad?!"

Solidad was standing there. Her hair was blazing, and her eyes were blood red.

"I need a re-match, May!!!" she shrieked.

Drew…

"What is with this place that's so scary?" Drew asked.

A white figure suddenly appeared.

"How's it going Hayden?" a cold voice snarled.

"Damn, it's Brendan!" he said.

"I'm not alone freak!" 'Brendan' said. Out stepped…

"May!" Drew said.

'May' was wearing all black. She was smirking, and her eyes were blood red. (Like a vampire)

"Come here my little guardian!" she said.

In the heavens…

"Are you sure that this is scary enough?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, for Misty, Dawn, May, and Brock, it is!" Rose said.

Daniel gulped.

"What is it?"

"He-he…I forgot to tell them how they can use their powers…" he said, doing the Hinata-thing.

Jasmine winced. "YOU IDIOT!!!"

"It's not my fault!"

"YES IT IS!!!"

"NO IT'S NOT!!!"

"Funny how Jasmine acts like Drew and Daniel acts like May." Rose said.

"Despite the gender differences." Paul agreed.

"Very funny."

"YOU PIG NOSED BIRD BRAIN!!!"

"YOU…YOU…DRAMA QUEEN!!!"

"I MAKE BETTER COMEBACKS!!!"

"This is getting weirder…"

"I'm putting this on youtube!" (OOC moment?)

Rose sweatdropped.

Back in the character's own personal hell…

Misty…

"Eeeeep! I can't take this!" she sank to her knees and prayed, hoping she would get out.

A light surrounded her and she vanished.

May…

"S-Solidad?" she stuttered.

"Enough small talk! Lapras, ice beam!!!" Solidad roared. (Youch.)

"Th-that's it!" May said. She raised her hand and fire came out.

Solidad smirked. "You'll still lose May. Drew will be all mine, and you'll be nobody." (HELLO, AGE?!)

May sobbed. "Help!" she screamed. A red light got her and she was gone.

Dawn…

"Stop it!" Dawn shouted.

"We love the name DD Dee!" Kenny said.

"There's no way to get out." Zoey said.

"STOP!!!!" Dawn shouted. Then, she vanished.

Brock…

"JOY!!! JENNY!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Brock shouted.

10 Nurse Joys and 10 officer Jennies appeared.

"Right here Brocky-wocky…" they crooned.

"WOW!!! Huh? YOUCH!!!!" Brock shouted.

The 20 girls turned out to be 20 Crogunks. Then, Poison Jabbed Brock.

"HELP!!!" Then, he disappeared.

Ash….

"Who would see you next to the magnificent Drew?" 'Gary' threatened.

"Your mom said that she would have me as a daughter." 'Misty' said.

"Right! Who likes you anyway?" 'Gary' asked.

"They all pity you Ash! Their friendship is fake." 'Ritchie' (sp?) suddenly said.

Then, 'Misty' wrapped her arms around 'Gary' and kissed. (Ewww!! Egoshipping!)

Ash got mad. He raised his hands and shot energy towards the three replicas. They vanished.

Ash smiled and knew that he succeeded.

Drew…

Drew was panting hard. There was a slash on his arm, but inside, a flame was brewing.

'Brendan' smirked. He pointed his hand at Drew and black energy went out.

Drew suddenly realized. 'Wait! That's the same one Joey used!' he dodged.

'Maybe he can't take light…I'll give it a shot!' Drew focused his energy and shot it.

Closer…

Closer…

And it hit.

'Brendan' screeched. He shrieked and disappeared.

'May' was flaming. She sent a ring of fire around Drew.

Drew created a shield. Fortunately, it covered him.

"You'll never be leader." 'May' said.

"You're never like Ash."

"He is confident, strong, determined, everything I love."

"But you…"

"…You're a weakling."

Drew snapped. He had enough!

"You're not the May Maple I know!" Drew shouted.

"She's the kindest girl I know!"

"And even though, I tease, and insult her…"

"…She remains truly loyal!" he sent a big ball of light towards the replica.

"This is not over!!!!!!" 'May' screamed.

Then, everything turned black.

Back at the heavens….

"AWESOME!!!" Dawn, Misty, and Rose shouted. They watched, and were astounded!

"I so did not know that Ash was that brave!"

"Drew was awesome!"

"Both of them are the leaders, I bet!"

"Now, it's time for the two to come here." Jasmine said.

"Ashton." Ash stood up.

"Andrew." Drew stood up. (Man, both letter 'A'!)

"Both of you rightfully succeeded in the task." Daniel continued.

"Now it's time…"

"For the Grand Choosing."

"HOLD ON!!!!!!!!" Ash interrupted.

"You said that there are two tasks. But we did only one!" Drew said.

"I was gonna say that…" Ash muttered.

May gave Ash a stern look.

Daniel smiled.

"Now I think he's on crack." Paul whispered.

"It was a task."

"Cut in two."

"WHAT!?" Drew and Ash said together.

"You see, the first one was testing your courage." Jasmine said. Everyone nodded.

"But the second one…tested how you could bear it."

Ash and Drew understood.

"So, the remaining two, Ash and Drew…" (Another rhyme???)

"Will decide themselves who will keep the pendant."

"Go on. Take it!" Drew said to Ash.

Ash was shocked.

"I know what I'm doing."

Ash willingly took the pendant.

But…

The pendant floated over to Drew.

"What?" Drew asked.

"I told it to go to you." Ash said.

The pendant glowed a bright green.

"You sure?"

Ash smiled goofily. "I know what I'm doing." He repeated.

"So it's final! The pendant belongs to Drew now." Daniel said.

"HOORAH!!!!" They all (including Paul) cheered.

Daniel whispered something to Drew. Drew bit his lip. Then nodded and said "Ok."

"You're a good kid."

"Let's go!" Paul said.

Then, a lilac shield took them away.

"So…when will they discover that they will turn into pokemon?" Daniel asked.

All that Jasmine did was knock him unconscious.

"Himerish already said that to you crack-head…"

END OF CHAPTER 11!!!

Me: Yeah!!! DONE!!!

May: What did Daniel say to Drew?

Me: You'll find out soon enough.

May: Is Drew in the cookie jar?

Me: Uh, no. Why?

May: The jar talked to me.

Me: O.O

May: What?

Cookie Jar: HELP!!!

Me: Who the hell is in there?!

May: (opens jar) Daniel?!

Daniel: Oops, Drew is not in here either.

Me: He's in Starbucks.

Daniel: Oh.

May and I: O.o

Daniel: What?

Me: Why did I even make you?

Daniel: 'Cause I'm special.

May: Specially stupid?

Daniel: …

Me: Damn, I made Drew too OOC today, so don't get mad at me!!!


	12. His past unleashed

Kenny: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 12!!!

Dawn: (knocks Kenny out) CSgirl98 does not own pokemon.

Kenny: .

Chapter 12: The transformation, and his story.

LaRousse city, 8:40 am.

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL HAPPENED?!" A voice shouted. But it was really "LEAFON LE LEAF LEA LEAFON?!"

"Geez Drew! You let me sleep here the night, and I wake up, listening to a piercing pokemon voice! Stop- Huh?" Ash said.

On the floor was a Leafon. It was not your regular Leafon. Its eyes were emerald colored. The leaves were a darker green. Around its neck was a necklace with a leaf symbol.

"LEAF!!!" it said. _ASH!!!!_

"Uh, Drew? Is that you?" Ash asked.

"LEA, LEAF LEAFON LEAF!!!" _OF COURSE IT IS YOU MORON!!!_

"Okay, okay! Don't get your leaves in a knot!"

"Leaf on leafon lea." _Ha-ha. Very funny. As if I never heard __that__ before._

"Don't go sarcastic on me!"

"Lea Leafon?" _Why won't I?_

"Because YOU ARE A POKEMON!!!"

"Ash? Are you okay?" Misty asked, coming into the room.

"Misty???"

"I slept over at Rose's house. Then I heard shouting and- Aww!!! HOW CUTE!!!" she cooed.

'Leafon' sweatdropped.

"LEAFON!!!" _I'm a person, MISTY!!!_

"It talks too!"

'That's it. Sorry Misty…' Drew thought.

Leafon released a Leaf Storm attack straight at Misty.

"MISTY!!!" Ash shouted. He pushed her out of the way and the leaves stopped, spelling out _'Misty, I'm not a real Leafon! I'm DREW!!!!'_

"Drew?!" Misty said confused. "Since when were you a Leafon?"

"He was since this morning." Ash explained.

"How is he now supposed to turn back human?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try."

'Damn it!' _Don't try to kill me!_

"Don't worry! We won't!" Misty assured. "Right Ash?"

Ash was nowhere.

"ASH!!!"

Suddenly, Ash jumped up and tried to get Drew.

Leafon ran and Ash chased after him.

"ASHTON SATOSHI OPAL KETCHUM, LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!"

"I'm-trying-to-turn-him-back-but-he-is-running-fast-on-those-four-paws!!!" he said in between breaths.

"By running after the poor guy?" Misty asked doubtfully.

"Try to catch me this time- Aaaah!!!" Drew said. He landed on the floor landing on his head first with a thud. (Imagine it; it's funny in a way.)

"That's not the ride of the day I wanted." He said, rubbing his sore head.

"How'd you turn back into you?" Ash demanded.

"I thought of turning back without you guys putting my life in serious danger." He said, breathing hard.

"Oh. Wait, I thought you had asthma and an eye trouble?" Ash asked.

"Well, my eye problem disappeared, and my asthma unfortunately is permanent." He said.

"Of course asthma is permanent! Diabetes is permanent." Misty said.

"Well, it's early. Let's call the others in an hour." Ash declared.

"A step ahead of you." A voice said.

"AAAAH!!! IT'S THE MAFIA!!! RUN, INNOCENT ONES!!!" Ash screamed, running in circles. Drew and Misty sweatdropped.

"Dammit Ash, look!" Drew said.

Ash looked up. He saw Rose, May, Dawn, Paul, and Brock.

"You are such a dumb ass." Paul said.

"How'd you, they, know?" Ash asked.

"Telekinesis. Or mind talk, for easier explaining." Drew said.

"When'd you find out?" Misty asked.

"Last night. Not telling you where, or how."

"Darn."

"I'm making breakfast!" Brock announced.

"A step ahead of you." Drew said. He lifted a white cloth from the table and there were pancakes, bacon, eggs, cereal!

"Whoa." Dawn said.

"Are you sure it's not poisoned?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"Cross my heart and hope to…you know. And don't worry; I'll pay your hospital bills."

"C'mon guys! I'm sure this is great!" May encouraged. Drew shot May a smile.

"Ok…" Ash got a pancake and stuffed it in his mouth. The others looked at him in utter disbelief.

Ash's eyes widened and he got more.

"This-food-is-genius!!!" he said through chewing.

Dawn passed a plate to the others and got. 10 minutes later, they were at the table, talking, laughing, and exchanging stories.

"Ash, you're gonna be as big as Godzilla if you eat more!" Paul said.

"As if! You'll be as thin as a stick in a day!" Ash argued.

"Well, that's 'cause I don't stuff myself with junk food!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you bigheaded pig!"

"Try me, Polly Pocket!"

"Maybe I should, piece of trash!"

"Emo robot!"

"Idiotic moron!"

"Family-less beast!"

"Liar! I have my brother Reggie with me, and if you think I don't care, I do care! I have feelings too! My parents died when I was 4! Do you think a remember that?"

"QUIET!!!" Drew shouted. He waved his hand and a vine covered Ash's and Paul's mouth.

Then he suddenly went out of the kitchen and went to his room, the door closing with a loud slam. Then they heard a loud noise. It sounded like someone kicking a closet. A noise that sounded like something more. The sound of like someone had been cursed with eternal misery and anger.

All eyes were on Ash and Paul. They peeled the vines of and Misty came to Ash. She slapped him. Dawn did the same to Paul.

"You just had to ruin it, Ashton!" Misty scolded.

"Drew's right. He only has Rose who travels all the time, his step-parents, no one to understand the pain he's going through now." Dawn said. Rose looked nervously at her feet.

"You know very well that Drew has been having a hard time these days!" May said.

"How?" everyone asked.

May bit her lip. She just had to say it? "Well…I've heard him. Sobbing. Crying about his parents, wishing they had to come to this earth again, until he falls asleep every night!" she said.

"So is that the reason his eyes were red all week?" Ash asked quietly.

May nodded and turned to Paul. "Paul, you're the person Drew is closest with, aside from Rose and I."

"Yeah, so what do I have to do with it?"

"You! You've been fighting with his friends all week, not caring about when he saw his parents, not caring that you are even are the guardian of metal or steel! You've got a very cold heart, Shinji, but you are going to regret this someday."

Before Paul could answer, May stormed of, going of to comfort Drew in his room.

"Drew's rages have been hard to control." Rose said.

"I'll explain. Drew's been telling me things. Like he suddenly feels angry, and his temper is about to explode. Also sadness, grief, like what May just told you. He thinks that I and my sister are his only family left. He's afraid of losing me, that's why he has been so protective. With you, he says that when he was young, he was a shy type who everyone picked on. He was very anxious, and timid. No one ever talked to him except for the teachers there. When he turned ten, his first pokemon as you know, Roselia was given to him by Winona. Roselia was the first friend he ever had. He was lonely and vulnerable thanks to the asthma he got. Frail, until he went to his first contest. He lost to Solidad, and was very heart-broken. His thought his dream was crushed, but then he strived harder. He broke out of his shell, more and more ribbons being won. He met you, all of you here. It's true that you have been close for a long time. Like they say, 'True friendship is a plant of slow growth. You have to take care of it or it withers.' Drew has been so protective over all of you. Why? He cares for you too much. He is afraid of losing the ones closest to him. Especially May." She added with a whisper.

They all understood now. "But…why does he have a cold attitude if he really cares?" Brock asked.

"Sorry, but I don't know." She said with a sigh. "I guess we'll have to find out soon enough."

Rose took a sip of her juice. "Do you know he plays instruments?" she asked.

"All we know is guitar." Misty said.

Rose smiled. "My cousin is much more talented. He also plays piano, violin, and the clarinet." (Ay yi, yi!!! I'm turning him into a musical instrument person-thingy!!!)

"Like Len or Ryotaro or Azuma (sp?) of _La Corda D'Oro?_" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Who are they?" Ash whispered to Brock.

"Anime characters." Brock whispered back. (Dude, they themselves are anime characters!)

Rose smiled at Brock. Brock thought 'Wow, the pretty girl's smiling at me!!!!'

Ash broke the silence. "So, where's May and Drew now?"

"They're still in his room. Who knows what they are doing?"

"So that's his past Rose?"

"Yeah. Were gonna discover more soon…"

End of chapter 12.

Me: Woo-hoo!

Misty: What were they doing in his room?

Me: Maybe SNOGGING each other! (laughs like crazy)

Dawn: What's snogging?

Me: Kissy (laughs) kissy!!! (laughs some more)

Dawn: I don't see what's funny.

Misty: You have no sense of humor.

Dawn: I DO TOO!!!

Misty: NOT!!!

Me: Ok, I'm gonna put up chapter 2 of 'Never Alone, Ever Again' in a minute. Ciao!

-------(-------)-----

What is this? Clue: It's a flower! Send in your answers now!


	13. May's special ability

May: HOLA!!!

Maries: WTH?!

Rose: Forget that. CSgirl98 does not own pokemon.

Chapter 13: Into the land of Emerald Aura! May's special ability!

"Are you all sure that you eight are ready?" Jasmine asked them.

"Yes mom, were ready." Drew replied.

"Ok. When you need to get back, just say this to the pendant: _Kandrakarous Transport_."

Drew nodded and looked at his palm. An apricot diamond shaped pendant came out, glowing. He looked at the others and they nodded. He put the pendant in the air and they vanished.

"Are they really ready?" Jasmine asked Daniel.

"He's ready to face the truth."

Emerald Aura, who knows what time it is…

The eight guardians looked at the place. It was big, but rubble was all around and a castle was in broken pieces. May kept on looking. There were no plants, just the color red, and brown. The sun was in the sky, shining brightly.

"Wow…" May said softly.

"Emerald Aura was once a green planet with plants all over. That exact spot," Drew said, pointing to the rocky place "was once my parents' home. Mom and Dad lived there. They were the rulers and unfortunately…the three murderers killed them after a few hours I was born." He finished.

"How'd you know?" Ash asked.

Drew took out a drawing from his pouch and showed it.

"I saw this from a dream. This place, I mean. Then…I just drew it out of boredom." He said.

"This place is completely deserted. Wait, hold the milk, why are we here anyway?" Ash suddenly asked.

"Mom told me something…" Drew took another paper out of his bag and read aloud:

_Eight gems, you need to find,_

_For the 1__st__, keep this in mind._

_It is green and shaped like the earth,_

_Girls do not worry,_

_It's not deep in the dirt._

_Hurry up, before it's too late,_

_Because this gem decides your fate._

"Pretty odd riddle to me." Dawn said.

"It's obvious we need to find a gem that relates to my element. But why?" Drew said. They all became quiet and thought. Suddenly, Drew cried aloud in pain. They all stood up, alarmed.

"What's wrong? Drew, tell me!" Rose said. She got Drew's hand, which was covering a spot in his arm. She uncovered it and gasped. It was blood red again, but this time, it was glowing brightly and something scarlet was starting to fill the scar.

May was frightened. She put up a shaking hand and rested it on his arm. Then, something happened. His arm glowed a warm orange and then, the scarlet color vanished. Then, he sank to the ground, gasping for air.

"May…What just happened?" Misty asked her softly.

May's eyes were wide. She stared at her hands and looked at Drew, who was being helped up by Ash and Rose. He was clutching his arm and persuaded Rose and Ash that he could do it. Walking to May, he said "Special ability-" before he could finish, he nearly fell to the ground.

Ash was shocked. Paul looked at Drew, then May, then Drew again. He shook his head and said "What is happening here?" they all stared at him. "I mean, Drew always knows what to do, May gained a S.A. (special ability), Ash seems less idiotic than usual (Ash: HEY!!!), and this place looks a million years old!" he said, almost hysterical. (Hee-hee, imagine Paul hysterical…)

"Paul's hysterical, for the 1st time!" Ash declared.

"Ash, this is no laughing manner!" Misty said.

"Sorry…"

"'Girls do not worry; it is not in the dirt…'" May said.

"So…does this stone relate to this?" Brock asked. He was holding an Emerald rock that was shaped like a leaf that was glowing dimly. Drew's eyes suddenly widened.

"That's the one…" he said, getting it from Brock. The glowing brightened and floated over a paper and attached itself there.

"Look!" Ash said. He was pointing at the paper (that came from Drew's bag that he had with him) and it had a long clue (not really) written on it. Ash read it aloud, saying:

_The prophecy is made, the eight guardians united,_

_The 1__st__ gem is uncovered,_

_The rest to be found._

_The second gem, where 3 elements must back away,_

_Steel, Earth, and Ice must live to see the day._

_Water do not interfere, _

_So Fire can succeed to bring back the gem here._

"Ok…this means that Paul, Dawn and I can't come near that gem or we'll never see the light of a new day again." Drew said sarcastically.

"Sure, and I can't interfere with May getting the next gem or it will burn out." Misty said. "After all, I'm water."

"But what's with the prophecy?" Paul asked.

Drew bit his lip and said "Wallace," he winced "told me about a certain legend (re-read chapter 3 for details) a few weeks, maybe 2 weeks ago." Drew said.

"Do you still remember it?" Ash asked.

"Yep."

"Can you tell?"

Instead of responding, he told the other's Wallace's story.

"In this universe, there is another world. The world of the elements, so pure and free from evil. The rulers were Sky Perdiot Hayden and Jasmine Lily Hayden. Three witches came to destroy their land. The kingdom of elements was attacked and the rulers decided to give powers to the most faithful of the kingdom. One, brave received the element of thunder. One, she believed that true beauty lied within, received fire. One, a girl who was impatient but caring got water. A cold hearted man received steel, soon his heart became pure. A commoner got rock. A determined girl got ice, and the final element, belonged to the bravest, courageous, and most giving of all. He got the powers of earth and they all battled the witches. One girl who had powers of air, helped the seven heroes, and they were victorious. The witches' daughters became angry and killed three of the elemental masters. Soon, the one with earth was left alone, and he battled the three witches, alone. No one survived. Then, three of the witches' best friends became furious. They swore that they would kill every descendant of the earth master, and the other elemental masters. (Whoops, had to add that, sorry!)." Drew finished. He saw that they were all transfixed on the story. Finally, May spoke.

"So…this story tells how we got our powers." She said.

"But how has it gone to us? Destiny?" Rose asked.

"No. Every descendant. That's how my parents got killed. Dad was a descendant, wasn't he? So, he died trying to protect himself and mom. Mom died…protecting me from them. From keeping them to kill me so that so there would be no more descendants of the earth master. Every Hayden family before me only had ONE child." Drew explained. Everything was clear now, but…

"Why Rose? She's also a Hayden but she has a sister!" Misty asked him.

"Misty…that's my step-sister…" Rose said quietly.

"But…how did we," Ash asked, gesturing to himself, Misty, Dawn, May, Brock, and Paul, "get our powers?"

"Sorry, but…all I know is incomplete." Drew said. He squeezed May's hand, and May blushed.

"Were done here?" he asked the group. They all nodded and Drew took out the pendant and said to it, "_Kandrakarous Transport_."

Kandrakar…

"They know a bit know, don't they?" Jasmine asked. She pulled her long black hair to the side and faced Daniel.

"Yep. Now that Drew's turning 15 tomorrow, things will be harder, because he's the 2nd oldest, Brock being 16." Daniel said.

"Daniel, I fear that Paul, master of Steel will betray them soon." Jasmine said worriedly.

"Paul's past is also dark. I can see that."

"Sure, his parents were killed in a car accident? I don't think so."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "They got killed by Joseph Graystone, ring a bell?"

Jasmine frowned "The father of Joey Graystone, who you killed 5 years ago."

Daniel grinned. "What? I had a reason to kill, right?"

"Sure. Hey, here they come now!"

Peach light appeared and they all crashed to the floor. Well, except Rose, Drew, and May.

"He-he…sorry guys!" Rose said to Brock, Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Paul who were still on the floor.

"Next time, use air that can carry all of us Rose." Dawn said.

"I still haven't gotten the hang of it then!" Rose said.

May laughed and saw Drew holding a small picture, looking at it closely.

"Dad…who is this?" Drew asked as he gave the picture to his dad.

Daniel laughed and said "Look closer! The guy with green hair, the woman with long black hair in a bun, is holding a small infant in her arms?"

"You? Mom? And me?"

"I'd pay a million bucks to get that again."

"Oh."

"Drew, c'mon, we gotta go! It's almost 8 pm on earth!" Ash called.

"'K Ash!" he called. He handed the picture back to his dad. "This is yours, I suppose. Or mom's." he added.

"Not mine or your mom's. It's yours now." Daniel said.

"But…"

"Keep it. Go, you're friends are waiting."

Drew nodded and went to his friends.

"Hey D, what's that?" Misty asked.

"Family thing."

"What 'cha waiting for? Hello? Earth to Drew?"

Ash laughed at his own joke and Misty rolled her eyes.

"C'mon. If we get to earth a minute after 8:15, I'll be dead meat!" Rose said.

"_Kandrakarous Transport."_

"May? Did I tell you that it's Drew's b-day tomorrow?" Rose whispered.

"Oh, dang I forgot! Ro, call Maries, Mack, Ari, Bea, and all you know." May grinned. "…Someone will have a birthday bash tomorrow afternoon."

_The prophecy is made, the eight guardians united,_

_The 1__st__ gem is uncovered,_

_The rest to be found…_

Me: I just love those lines.

May: What date is Drew's b-day?

Me: March 15.

May: 0.0 Really?

Me: Nope. I just loved that date, and then BAM Drew's b-day was invented.

Me and May: LOOK OUT FOR CHAPTER 14, COMING SOON!!! (Give me a week or 2 or a few days.)

A few hours later…

Drew: Where did they go???

Ash: I dunno. Let's invite Paul, Kenny, Brock, Mack, and the others.

LATER:

Paul: Is there any nachos?

Mack: Race you to them!

Paul: You're on!

Others: O.O' OOC moment much?

Ash: Uh guys, why is there a mob of girls chanting 'WE WANT DREW' outside?

Drew: Crap, the fangirls! (Runs to jet plane)

Kenny: Ok…I'm glad I don't have any fans yet.

Brock: ……………………………………….

Ash: ?!?!?!?!

Pikachu: Pi Pika Pi Chu? (Where's Drew?)

Ash: Running for his whole damn life.


	14. The Best and The Worst Birthday

Chapter 14: The best and the worst birthday

"Yes, Ari…bring Mack and Ivy and Bea, too! 'K, bye!" Rose put the phone down and sighed with approval. She invited Ari, Ivy, Bea, Mack, Brendan, (for Maries' sake!) Tracey, Savannah and her daughter Sandra, Brianna, Zoey, Kenny, Nando, Niña, Sakura, (Espeon girl), Daisy, Lily, and Violet, Ami the head and not so snooty cheerleader, Ben, Marina, Jimmy, Han, and a couple of more people. (More than 20 people!)

"I love making surprises for my cousin!" she squealed.

"Rose! Are you done?" May asked. She, with Dawn, Misty, and Penny, a girl from school, (and cake making expert) was making a cake for Drew.

"Yep! What flavor is that?" Rose asked.

"It's vanilla, I guess." May said.

What's going on? Well, in chapter 13, Rose told May that it's, yep, Drew's birthday today! (Not exactly today, in the story, it's already March 15.) Then, May suggested making a birthday bash for him!

"May, can you get the door? I think that Ash is here to help with the designs!" Rose called from the kitchen.

"Ok!" May went to the door and opened it.

"Hey May!" Ash said. He was holding some banners, a box of balloons and a bunch of streamers. Color purple, blue, gold, and of course, green.

"Ash, where'd you buy that?" May asked.

He shrugged. "Hardware store."

"Figures." Then she led him to the kitchen.

"Ash! Thank Lugia you're here! Can you decorate the living room? Misty's fixing the DJ booth. Thanks!" Rose called.

"Er…ok!" Ash replied, confused. Poor guy.

KITCHEN:

"No!!! Dawn, don't put that there!" May cried. Dawn was going to put a lemon in the cake. And May knew how much Drew hated lemons! (Sorry lemon lovers. Erm, I mean the fruit lemon.)

"Have you heard of vanilla lemon cake?" May asked. Dawn sweatdropped.

"Oops."

LIVING ROOM:

"Ash!" Misty said when she saw the black-haired trainer.

"Hey Mist! Can you put these banners up?" he asked.

"Sure. Hand me the purple and green ones, I'll put them first." She said, climbing onto a ladder.

"Ok. Here ya go!" he said, handing the banners to Misty.

"Thanks Ash- AAH!!!" Misty screamed. She fell of the ladder. (O.o)

"Misty!" Ash said. He dropped the box of banners and lifted his arms.

"AAASH!!!" Misty screamed.

"Mist! I got you- OOF!"

"Ash? Misty? Are you two ok?" Rose asked.

"They're in a bind right now!" May said, laughing.

"You two are so gross! It's the second time!" Dawn chirped.

"SHUT UP DAWN!!!" Ash and Misty screamed in their awkward position.

Dawn laughed cheerfully and said, "People! I just noticed that the decors are done!"

The living room was now like a dance club. A DJ booth was set up near the stairs. Green and purple banners were stuck on the walls. A table was set up near the door with the label, "Gifts here! Here! HERE!!! Don't you see? H-E-R-E!!!' on the table, it was obvious that Ash wrote it. Multi-colored balloons were in a corner of the room…in short, it was awesome.

"Hello? Guest number one here!" a voice that sounded like a wind chime came. Rose's head perked up and opened the door.

"Ari! Glad you could come girl! Where are Bea, Mack, and the others?" Rose asked the black haired girl.

She shrugged. "Riding in a big fat bus maybe." She suddenly grinned. "Let's get this party STARTED!!!" she shouted.

Two hours later…

Rose was dancing to the song 'Poker Face'. The party already had 40 people in it and they were singing, dancing, and eating. Well, Ash was trying his best to not devour the big cake.

"AW come on Dawn! Just a small slice? PLEEEEAAASSSE???" Ash begged the girl. Dawn simply glared at the boy.

"No Ash! You know perfectly well that I had to spend HOURS on making this cake!" Dawn said. The cake was Vanilla flavored, it had chocolate icing, it was 3 feet tall, it had a couple of candied roses…it was simply beautiful!

"Well fine! Who wants to eat a cake with candied roses anyway?" Ash asked. Then he walked away, obviously pissed.

"GUYS!!" Ben called. All the girls glared at him. "Fine! Guys _and _girls! He's COMING!!!" he shouted. It was dead silent. Everything paused. Then after fifteen long seconds, they screamed and ran to hide. Misty turned off the flashing rainbow lights and hid under the booth.

"Shuu-kun, Shuu-kun!!" Brianna squealed. They all shushed her.

The room was dim. It was silent all over. The door creaked.

"Guys?" Drew asked as he went in. "Why is it so fucking dar-

"HAPPY…FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY!!!" everyone shouted. Drew was taken back by surprise.

_Hey you, I know I'm in the wrong  
Time flies when you're having fun  
You wake up, another year has gone  
You're twenty one_

"Happy birthday Drew!" May said once Drew got over his shock.

"Who planned this?" Drew asked.

"Rose." _  
_  
_I guess you wanna knooooooooow  
Why I'm on the phoooooooone  
It's been a day or sooooooooo  
I know its kinda late  
But Happy Birthday_

"I'll be sure to get here after." __

Yeah yeah whoa  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know its kinda late  
But happy birthday

"Rose!!!" Drew called.

"Well, what is it cousin?" Rose asked with a smile.

"You planned ALL of this?"

"Uh…" Rose was busted. "Yeah, but Mist and the others helped with the-

"Thanks." Drew said.

"Uh, you're welcome!" Rose said.

_  
So hard when you're far away  
Its lame but I forgot the date  
I wont make the same mistake  
I'm so to blame_

So now you knooooooooow  
Don't hang up the phoooooooone  
I wish I was at hoooooooone  
I know its way too late,  
But Happy Birthday

"HEY DREW!!!" Ash called.

"What?" Drew asked.

"You enjoying the party? Mist is playing Truth or Dare! Wanna join us?" Ash asked.

"You know what?" Drew asked. He looked over at the screaming group.

"I think I will."__

Yeah yeah whoa  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know its kinda late  
But happy birthday

It's not that  
I don't care  
You know Ill make it up to you  
If I could  
I'd be there

"Drew!" Misty said. "Glad you could join!"

"Ok. Drew. Truth or Dare?" Dawn asked.

"Truth." Drew said.

"Do you really love May?" Dawn asked.

"Uh…" Drew stuttered, his face turning as scarlet as fire. Lucky for him, May called, "Present time!!!" they all then ran to the table. __

Yeah yeah whoa  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know its kind of lame  
But Happy Birthday

"Come on Drew! Lighten up!" May said once the crowd reached the table. "Gift one, from…Gary!" Drew ripped the paper off and saw a shiny green and purple Pokéball.

"Yo Gary, thanks!" Drew called.

"Gift two, from…" May frowned. "Brianna." Drew's eye twitched once he heard Brianna's squeal and ripped the paper off. Then, he saw a pack of red cookies in a box.

"Uh…thanks Breanne." Drew said.

"DREW SAID MY NAME WRONG!!!" Brianna squealed.

'Wow that girl's an idiot.' Drew thought while picking a random gift. He got out a rectangle-shaped one that had a note that said, 'To our cousin D, lots of love, Ro and Mar.' Drew looked at his two cousins and they smiled in return. Drew tore off the paper and…

"A…box?" Drew asked. Maries glared.

"Box? Open the box, broccoli head!" Maries shouted.

Drew sighed and removed the top. A set of jackets in every color stared back. 'Note to self: Never wear the pink one. Give it to Harley.' Drew thought. "Uh, thanks you two!" Drew said. The two grinned. May handed Drew a box that said, 'Happy birthday leader! This is from all of us! XOXO, Elements.' Drew looked at the seven people beside him, whose eyes were encouraging him to open the box. Drew carefully opened it and saw a big scrapbook that had "BEST FRIENDS" written by Ash on the cover. On the first page, there were dedications that came from everyone who attended. Like these:

**Happy Birthday Drew! XD Wish you and May all the best! :D Hint; hint… -Bea and Han-chan :)) **

Hey D! 'Sup? Is the bowling tournament on? Hahaha! –Gary

_Hey Drew! Happy birthday rival! XOXO, Solidad_

D-Darling

R- Realistic

E- Exciting

W- Wild

XD on the wild part! From, Mackster :)

_Hey Andy! Hahaha, joke. ____ Happy birthday friend! Let's have a re-match! –Ari 3_

Then, taking up five to ten pages, (back to back) there was the pictures part. It was filled with pictures of him and the gang…etc. For short, the scrapbook was flipping huge! At the back, there was a note from the seven elements. (1)

_Friends Forever D! Elements forever! May took over the pen, that's why the back is filled with red ink. XD. Happy birthday!!! _

_From: Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, Paul, Brock, and Rose. _____

Yeah, yeah whoa  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know its kinda late  
But happy birthday.....  
To you

Drew put the scrapbook down and his hair hid his eyes. Everyone was questioning themselves, 'What's up with Drew?' A single tear fell down and landed on the book. Drew went to May and whispered in her ear, "You made this?" May nodded. "You always have ways to show my sensitive side." He continued. May laughed and hugged Drew tightly. Everyone clapped for no reason and sang the traditional Happy Birthday song.

"_Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Drew…Happy birthday to you!!!" _they all sang as Rose and Dawn brought the cake in. Ash's eyes widened.

"Ca-ca-cak-cak-CAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Ash screamed. He dove right in and in ten seconds, there were only candles left. Everyone glared at Ash.

"AAAAAAAAASH!!!" Dawn said loudly, her eyes turning dark red. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT THE CAKE!!" Dawn fumed.

"Da-dawn, it was an accident, I swear!" Ash cried.

"ACCIDENT?! I SPENT TWO HOURS BAKING THAT CA-" but she was interrupted by a scream.

"NO!! HELP!!" someone screamed. Everyone paused, and asked, "Who's that?"

Drew suddenly froze. Chills ran up his spine. Only a scream like that can be produced by…

"MAY!!!" Drew shouted. He ran through the crowd, and he was in the kitchen when he saw…

May. Unconscious. Held by Joey Graystone.

"Hey Drew, look at the catch of the day!" Joey sneered.

A fire in Drew blazed. He had enough of this!

"Chikyuu henkei!" (A/N: It means Earth Transformation, just in case. :D) Drew shouted. Green light surrounded him and his clothes changed. When the light disappeared, Drew was wearing a white polo, green cape, dark green pants, and brown boots. (The men kind.) Tied around his waist was a brown sash. And on the polo, there was a leaf shaped brooch.

"Aw, for the first time, Drew transformed into his fairy form! How cute- HEY!!!" Joey was almost hit by an ice attack.

"Don't mess with the princess!" Dawn said, coming into the room wearing a white dress, gray boots, a diamond tiara, and a brooch in shape of a snowflake.

"What the, Dawn?!" Drew said in alarm.

"I came to help, hero boy. I wanna kick some ass!" Dawn said, her hands glowing. "Ray of Ice!" she said, a long string of ice coming out of her hands. Joey dodged.

"Silver Leaf!" Drew shouted. A long, silver covered leaf came out and hit Joey's arm. He winced and said, "That's it pixie pests. Let me show you the dark!" he said. "Dark shadow!" he said, pointing at Dawn. A fog-like shadow came out and surrounded Dawn. She screamed and Joey grinned at her fear.

"Fear the dark, pixie!" Joey said.

"In your dreams!" Dawn said. Suddenly, she did some weird hand sign and a silver shuriken appeared in her hands. (Why is this turning to Naruto all of the sudden? O.O)

"Ice attack! Shuriken style!" Dawn cried. The shuriken turned into ice and she threw it straight at Joey. Joey's eyes widened and said, "This isn't the end, pixies!" then, he vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Dawn then turned back to her normal form. When she looked at Drew, Drew was still in his elemental form. His eyes were wide.

"He took May."

Then he ran out the kitchen door.

-------------------------------------------------------

Dawn was still looking at the open door when Ash, Misty, Brock, Paul, and Paul ran into the kitchen. "Where's May?!" Misty asked.

Dawn faced the group, her blue eyes shimmering with tears. "She's gone. She was kidnapped by Joey." then she ran to Paul, who hugged her tightly. (Ikarishipping moment! :D :D :D)

----------------------------------------------------------

Drew was outside. He was looking at the sunset. He clearly remembered the promise he made to May…

Flashback…

They had just came back from The Center of Infinity. Drew was walking May to Rose's house when she suddenly said…

"Drew?" she asked.

"Yes May?"

"Well, can you promise me something?"

He stopped walking. "Anything."

"Well Drew…promise me that you'll always be by my side." She said.

Drew was silent for a moment. Then, taking out a bloody red Rose, he said, "I promise." Then he put it in her hair. May blushed and said,

"Thanks."

End of Flashback…

Drew punched the ground in rage. The ground slightly cracked and a blood-colored Rose sprang from the ground.

'I promised May...then…I broke my promise…' Drew thought. He stared at the Rose for a moment, and then he saw weeds around it. Drew's anger became larger. "I'm coming for you May…" Drew said. Then, he vanished without anyone seeing him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Rose heard a sound outside. She looked out and noticed that Drew was gone. She looked around the house and realized that he had gone for May.

"Guys!!!" Rose shouted. Paul, Dawn, Misty, Ash, and Brock came out.

"What's wrong Rose?" Brock asked. Rose's fists tightened as she said "He's gone. He went for May."

It was silent as a trail of leaves entered the kitchen. Ash's eyes widened and he said, "Well, are we gonna go for him or nope?" everyone stared at him.

"Well that's the first time you said something smart." Paul said, rolling his eyes. Ash glared at him.

"It isn't time for jokes. Drew went out for May. May is with Joey. Who knows what kind of mess he might get in?"

"Well said Ash." Brock said. "Where do you think he'll go first?"

"I think that he will go to wherever Joey's keeping May, read Joey's mind, and see if there's a ransom, deal, or whatever." Misty said gravely.

"I see." Brock said, putting a finger to his head.

"I mean, do you think he'll let May go seriously? That's just crap!" Misty said.

"I know." Rose said. She stared outside.

-------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining on Ruby Aura, or, the Fire planet. Drew, was trying to find the Kaji (Fire) Gem. And was he having the time of his life in there…

'Damn it, of all elements why does _May_ have to be_ Fire_?!' Drew asked himself angrily.

'Couldn't he have gotten Ash, or Brock…or even Misty…never mind, I'm lucky no one can read minds…' he thought, visualizing Joey being pounded to death with Misty's hammer. A smirk came to his face.

--------------------------------------------------

"The fire gem, or also known as the Kaji gem in legends, is found in Ruby Aura." Jasmine explained. "Whoever with the power of Earth, Ice, or Steel shouldn't hold it or…" she trailed of. The others knew.

"So what if someone with the power of water like me holds it?" Misty asked.

"Well…usually the Fire bearer loses his or her powers for a while, but in rare cases…death." Daniel said, looking serious. They all shuddered. Daniel suddenly became suspicious. "Why do you ask, and where is May and Drew?" he asked.

"Er…May got her hand stuck in a teapot and Drew's trying to help her?" Ash answered uneasily. Misty hit Ash with her Water hammer.

-----------------------------------------------

It was only getting hotter. Drew tried to breathe, but it resulted in a cough because of the smoke in the air. 'What. The. Fuck. Smoke, heat, sun, more heat. I swear this is my personal hell.' Drew thought. 'I knew I should've brought Rose along. And, where the heck is that stone?!'

Drew continued to look for the stone when something caught his eye. It was like heaven answered his thoughts. A flame-shaped, scarlet and orange colored stone stared back at him. 'Couldn't be…is it?' he thought. He reached for it but a person's hand was faster. He looked up and saw a girl with violet hair, and evil red eyes. She was smirking.

"Well, well…Andrew. So good to see you again." She said.

Drew glared at her.

"Mindy."

--------------------------------------------------

"Come on, that's impossible!" Jasmine said, looking at Daniel. He was looking at Ash deeply.

"You're lying." He said. Ash turned red.

"How did you kno- I mean, I'm not!" he said after receiving a glare from Misty.

"It's a natural talent." Daniel said, chuckling. "Tell us the truth. We can face whatever you throw at us. Even though it involves Drew killing every person in LaRousse or May taking over the world one ramen shop at a time."

"Ok. Joey Grayson kidnapped May and Drew followed for short." Brock said.

"So Drew didn't kill my living enemy Jeremy Smith?" Daniel asked with a frown. Jasmine smacked him on the head and rolled her Jade eyes.

"Focus Dan, focus!" she said, hitting him on the head again. He rubbed his head, muttering something about her hair and a chainsaw.

"We have to save Drew first." Rose said. They all stared at her, especially Brock.

"Why? May's in more danger." Ash said. Misty looked at him strangely.

"I know that well Ash. But Drew's in a place where he can lose his powers, or even die!" Misty said. Rose looked up.

"Were going." She said.

"To where?" asked Dawn.

"Ruby Aura. Were gonna save Drew."

----------

Me: Ooh, what will happen now?

Dawn: We'll see!

Me: Review!


	15. NOTE

Hey guys, it's me.

I know ALL of you are _very pissed _at me now. I know, no updates for this story, I've been acting all dead and shitty.

But I'll make a promise.

Power Within was my very first story when I arrived here at FF. But slowly, I realized that it was turning into a truckload of crap. Even my good FF friend Riikani said in a review that she wasn't really getting the plot. Cut the crap guys, I know you're all confused.

So this is what I'll do.

I have two choices for you guys to choose.

**One: I'll delete the story, put the other stories on hold, (except maybe the Dare Show) and start over.**

**Two: I WON'T delete the original, but make the following chapter a redo of Chapter One, and put the other stories on hold. **

Three: I won't do any of the things above and let you all be pissed with me for crapping up the plot, story, etc.

I assure everyone that I won't do three. It really, really sucks. (Plus, I added that for comedy. XD )

SO. If you want me to redo the story, there will be strict changes.

**One: I'll have to delete Brock and Rose.** (I'm sorry, my OC!) And replace it with two secret characters. (Yes…OC.) Wait. Second thought. ONE will be an OC, and one will be submitted to me by YOU reviewers.

YES. YOU. I'll pick the one that will lighten up my OC at the most, and give credit! Awesome right? So. If you want to submit, then fill this out:

**Name:**

**Birthday:**

**Gender: (Gay, Lesbian, or Straight? Joking, joking. =))**

**Strength: **

**Weakness: (S and W will be important. Very important indeed.)**

And the very important question: **Do you want your OC to be killed at the end of the story?** Please take note. It's alright if you say no. I'll kill off someone else. XD

**Change number Two: I'll tweak with the story plot a teeny bit.** Can't tell which parts, it'll be a secret! –winks-

SO. That's all. BUT WAIT. THERE IS MORE.

I'll need a Beta. Simple as that. :3

SO. I hope you'll all respond to this. –starts to open email- Any questions? Put them in your review.

Thanks for your time, my tweeple! (xD. Twitter talk.)

~ARI~


	16. Time To Start Again!

Alright peeps. You requested for this, and there's no going back now. Welcome to Power Within…recreated. ~Ari~

I don't own Pokemon or anything related to that. Sorry.

**Note:**

Example, if it says **~DAWN~ **or anything like that, then that means that the part you are about to read is in that character's point of view. If there's none, then it's from **no one**'s point of view.

Chapter One: Different Legends

_Eight elements exist. Four are the main ones, and the other four are the supporters._

_The supporters are these: Lightning, Ice, Metal, and Psychic. _

_Supporters come from the original four, which are: Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. The main ones are important. They are the ones who-_

_**CLANK! **_**Snore, snore, snore…**

Mellisa McCarthy groaned as the book fell to the floor. _God that's fucking boring!_ She thought to herself. Looking at her best friend Ari Maxwell, (who was asleep, I have to add,) she prodded her with a blue ball pen.

"Oi Ari, wake up!" she whined a bit. Ari's sleepy green eyes opened and she stretched, her black hair slightly tangled.

"The hell Mel?" she groaned a bit. "I was sleeping for God's sake…" Mellisa looked apologetic.

"Sorry Ari, but this book is really creeping the bejeez outta me!" she said with a frown. Ari then turned from pissed to confused.

"Really Mel? God, you're still reading that?" Mellisa nodded sheepishly.

"I still haven't seen the part where the mark comes in." she said nervously. Ari groaned again and brushed away her bangs, which revealed a lavender diamond on her forehead.

"Perfect…" Mellisa's eyes then twinkled as she looked outside her window.

"Hey, isn't that Toby?" she asked with a sly grin. Ari then rushed out of the room faster than you can say 'Jonas-Brothers-are-fags-fucking-dammit-now-leave-me-alone'. Mellisa giggled as she saw the two people hug. _They're so cute together…_

**~ARI~**

"So did you find out what the mark on your head means?" Toby asked me with a small frown. I sighed.

"No…not yet, dammit." I said, looking at him. Toby smiled a bit and kissed my forehead.

"Hey…no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you, mark or no mark." He said, smiling at me. I smiled. He always made me feel better.

"Thanks Toby," I said, hugging him. "You're the best." He grinned sheepishly.

"C'mon, let's go see Drew. I think I'm late for practice. Again." He grimaced in mock horror and I giggled. Taking his hand, I walked with him to Drew's house. Then he murmured,

"You're still beautiful with that mark on you."

**-DREW-**

Frowning, I checked my watch again. Jeez. 5:30 PM. I looked at Ash and Paul, who we're arguing the hell outta themselves.

"Aww come on Paul! You know Dawn likes you!!" he whined. Paul snorted and –ahemblushedahem- glared at Ash.

"Put a sock in it."

"See?! You. Like. Dawn! I'm telling!!" he bounced all over the room, a stupid grin on his face. I was about to tell him to stop jump all over and break the floor, when Toby and Ari arrived. Rolling my eyes, I jumped off the stereo I was sitting on.

"Took your time, Toby." I grumbled. Toby smirked.

"Hey not my fault!" he said, throwing a wink to Ari, who giggled. I rolled my eyes. Again.

"Yeesh. We're you two making out outside again?" I snickered. Paul smirked and Ash roared with laughter. Ari glared at me.

"Fuck off Drew." Then her eyes got big. I frowned. Nothing takes Ari by surprise. And I mean _nothing_.

"Shit!" she gasped. Toby then looked at me, and his blue eyes got huge.

"Hell, not you too!" I frowned even more.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" I asked them both. They both didn't answer me as Ari checked Ash while Toby checked Paul. Ari groaned.

"You all have the mark." She said, putting her head in her hands. My eyes widened and I felt cold.

"Mark?" I asked weakly. Ari went over to me and gave me a mirror. And then I saw it. A green, leaf-shaped mark was on my forehead. Then I looked at Ash and saw a yellow lightning bolt-shaped one on him. Paul had one too, but it was grey and octagon-shaped. Toby just stared at us all.

"What the hell is happening?"

**~MELLISA~**

I was walking to May's house when my phone rang.

_Drunk all night, think your hot shit oh I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah! _It was Ari! I could tell by the ring tone. I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I heard a scream.

"_Shit! Mel! They have it! Ash, Paul, and Drew! Get the girls and go to Drew's house, ASAP."_ She shouted. I was shocked and managed a small 'okay' when she cut us off.

Oh god.

Them too? I began to run to her house.

--

I arrived outside her house, panting. "OI! MAY! DAWN! MISTY!" I shouted. Three heads poked out of a tree house. One blue, one brunette, and the other…well…orange. (or red-headed if you please.)

"Quit hollering!" Misty, the orange (or red-head) said with a frown. I rolled my eyes and walked to May. She looked at me, confused.

"You're worried about something, aren't you Mel?" May asked me. I nodded. Dawn tilted her head to the side and looked at us both.

"Um…what are y'all talking 'bout?" she asked, her light Californian accent heard. Misty frowned.

"Dawn's right. Spill it." I looked at them all.

"It's the guys. Ari called me from Drew's house. They all have the mark."

Silence. Too much silence. Then Dawn screamed.

"_SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENIN' TO US?! FIRST ARI, THEN THE GUYS?! WHAT'S NEXT?_" she screamed. Misty growled, covering her ears.

"God dammit Dawn, _SHUT THE HELL UP_!" she shouted. Then Dawn stopped.

"Oopsie." May finally spoke.

"No time for 'oopsie', we have to get to Drew's house!" she snapped. I nodded and ran toward the gate.

"Let's go!"

**-TOBY-**

Alright. I know I'm not really involved in all of this but…what the _shit _is happening? I mean, come on! It's not like your girlfriend and her friends suddenly get marks on their foreheads and act like it's nothing! Seriously, who does that?

But…seriously. I felt…sort of left out. Like everyone's in pajamas for 'Pajama Day' at school and then you realize you're wearing your usual casual clothing. (But that hasn't happened to me or whatever. Just saying. You know.) But this wasn't 'Pajama Day'. This was a fucked-up band practice. If I had to admit anything…absolutely anything, whether personal or not, I'd have to admit…I wanted to know how it felt to have that weird…thing on your head. But looking at Ari's and the guys' faces, I bet it isn't really…the time of your life or good crap like that.

So basically I feel like an outsider. Period. End of story. Sighing, I went to Ari and hugged her, murmuring words of comfort. I know I'm supposed to be her knight or something, and that she wants me to be happy. But as I felt her shaking in my arms, I felt a cold numbness inside of me. What would happen to them now? Would they have to move to some foreign country now, like, I don't know, Cambodia? Oh no. Hell no. I want to know what the hell is going on. So I can protect them in some way. Even _**IF **_they might not be human anymore, (though I _**PRAY**_ they still are,) I want to help them.

Even though that means dying.

Ah. Hell. This is not going to be easy.

--

TeeHee. So I leave you guys with that. :) So how was it? Is it better? Worse? Same? Please leave your comments, (and suggestions if you'd like,) in your review. :D

~Ari

PS: The ring tone Mellisa heard…the song is **'Hot Mess'** by **Cobra Starship**. Yeah. \m/ Rock on dudes.


End file.
